iPod Shuffle
by TStar14
Summary: iPod Shuffle w/ lots of characters! Love SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen, etc. Rated T, cause I sorta put some action in a few of the songs.
1. SasuSaku

_Okay, this is my first Naruto fanfic, so please don't flame or kill me! Thanks!_

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**1.) We Rock – Camp Rock Various Artists**

She's up there, in her faded blue flare jeans and hot pink and lime green baby-doll shirt. Her pink hair flies as she swivels her head and dances while she's singing.

And, she's singing for him.

The ebony haired, onyx eyed boy there in the first row seat. He looks up at her, staring, transfixed by her beauty and talent.

She looks down, captivated, entranced by him.

And they know they rock together. And forever.

**2.) All Summer Long – Rock Heros**

It was supposed to just be a summer fling.

It 2009. She was seventeen, and so was he. They were in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico.

They tried different things, but they were always together. Neither thought about what would happen after Summer ended. They would always remember each other.

It was a summer to remember, for lots of various reasons. He was her first, as she was his. He convinced her star-gazing was a good way to spend the time. She convinced him to be more adventurous.

When they both tried coke, they both had each other to rely on after they weren't quite so stoned anymore. And they loved it.

Finally, they had to split. She was going to Califorrnia, he to New York. But they always had each other.

**3.) Beat it – Fall Out Boys ft. Rihanna**

They broke up. And now she's broken.

She tells him to beat it. To disappear. There's fire in her eyes, he thinks. And he beats it.

Because he loves her, he fights. And it doesn't matter who's right or wrong.

Life's not fair, so he beats it.

Beats it. Out of her life. For now.

But, she keeps saying, "Beat it."

So, he still does........

She shows him how strong she is.

He shows her that he's willing to fight for her.

And she stops saying, "Beat it."

**4.) Respect – Aretha Franklin**

It's all she really wants from him. Besides love that is. She just wants a little Respect after he gets home from his missions.

She asks him repeatedly. It's not like she's going to turn on him.

She just wants her props, okay?

Just a little Respect, she says.

While your kisses may be sweet, so's my Respect.

R-E-S-P-E-C-T. Find out what it means to me Sasuke.

**5.) Should've Said No – Taylor Swift**

Was she really worth it?

No.

I've been crying.

What happened?

You gave me flowers, you gave me love. Why?

You say it was just a weakness you wanted to get rid of. But, why couldn't you say no, instead of Yes?

If you had, you wouldn't have to be begging for forgiveness from me. We'll never be the same now.

You should've said no. Gone home.

You would've still had me.

I shouldn't be the one crying, asking why? Why?

Was she worth this? Was it worth this????

No. No, no, no, no.

Then you should've said no. Should've had me in the back of your mind.

**6.) Stay Beautiful – Taylor Swift**

Do you realize? He wonders.

Your eyes are like a green, green jungle. Your smile dazzles.

Guys watch you as you walk home. But, you still chose me.

You're going to be great.

I hope, I really hope, you come back to me, beautiful.

You always make my day brighter.

Yu know what to say. What to do.

I wish I could tell you how beautiful you are.

When you find everything you've ever wanted, I hope to see you again beautiful.

If our story never gets to hold, at least you'll know.

You're beautiful. Every little piece, love.

"Come back to me. Please. Beautiful." He says.

**7.) Rockstar – Nickleback**

She sways, rocks, grinds on the dance floor.

He watches.

Nickleback's Rockstar is playing. He distantly thinks it's a good song.

But, all he can really do is watch her...

Until she comes over, grabs his hand, and takes him to the dance floor. There, her arms loop around his neck, and his arms wind around her petite waist. He stares down at her ridiculously pink hair and emerald green eyes. He once told her, "I want to be someone's rockstar one day."

She looks up at him, wondering.

She leans up, to whisper in his ear this one sentence.

"You're my rockstar."

His lips crash down on hers.

Yep. He's definetly her rockstar.

**8.) Last Name – Carrie Underwood**

She wakes.

The first thing she remembers is that she was getting steadily drunk at a party last night. Thanks to Ino.

Then, she remembers a cute, ebony haired, onyx eyed man. She dances with him, then they both leave.

Now, she tries to remember his name..... Hmmmmm, Sasuke..... Sasuke what? Oh gosh, mom would be sooo ashamed. I don't even know his last name!

Oh crap.

Is that a ring on my finger?!

I married him didn't I?

"Hey, Sakura_ Uchiha_." She hears a voice say.

She looks over.

Next to her is a very rumpled looking Sasuke.... Uchiha?

Oh great.

**9.) 7 Things – Miley Cyrus**

Those seven things.

How he's so arrogant. How he is so silent. How he is so calm, never too too happy. He plays games. He makes me cry. He can act different around other people.

He makes me love him.

It was our previous relationship. He wants to get together again.

The seven things I love about him.

His eyes, his hair, his personality. He's clever. He's smart. His sweet, sweet kisses.

He makes me love him.

My seven things about him.

Wait, wouldn't that be, like, 14?

**10.) Forever – Chris Brown**

Forever. Together. Dancing.

For eternity.

She finally convinces him.

Tonight's the night.

"I'll take you there." She promises.

They join hands, knowing they've waited their whole lives for this. They make their way to the dance floor.

Feels incredible.

They could go forever, rebels dancing.

She lets him lead.

She's waited her whole life.

So has he.

"Double your pleasure, double your fun." She says.

It's a long fall, but they make it together.

They won't let each other fall alone.

They do it together.

They stare into each other's eyes. And promise.

Forever.

_Soooo. _

_What didja think? I hope you liked it._

_Anyways, this is my first iPod shuffle. Review, and then I'll do more._

_Also, suggest a pairing ,and get a cookie._

_-TStar14_


	2. AnkoKaka

_Okay, sorry to my lurvable readers for me not updating! It's not cause I'm dead or anything, as you've probly already recognized... It's cause I had 3 different 700 word papers due... Sorry to __Saphira ()__ PLEASE DON'T SIC YOUR NINJA CATS ON ME!!! It's also cause my sister somehow managed to screw up my iPod headphones by putting lip gloss in them... GRRRRR! Anyways, this one is Kakashi x Anko cause Saphira wanted it! ENJOY!  
_

**1.) On The Line by Demi Lovato (ft. the Jonas Brothers)**

I couldn't admit I was wrong.

I didn't wanna say I was breaking us up.

We were the same, and had it all. Our love was often described as tragical and beautiful. We thought it would last, so we said "I love you".

Who knew that we would break up?

Anko- the masochistic, flirty, femme fatale.

Kakashi- the mysterious, chronically late, young man.

Leave it all on the line. For your love.

* * *

**2.) Too Little Too Late by JoJo**

You never said the words or stayed the night. Tried to convince me, but time's run out.

You lost your chance.

I won't wait forever, cause sweetie, I know it wouldn't matter. You only like chasing things you can't have.

You threw me away for some snake bastard, but when you got hurt, who did you come too? Me. After your begging and countless professions of undying love right? WRONG.

I can love because my heart is whole. You won't be able to. He hurt you too bad. I'm sorry. I can't be the thing you try to take again. It's too late, and it's not enough anymore.

* * *

**3.) Shawty Get Loose by Lil Mama**

It's that time again everybody! Time for the Annual Konoha Dance Festival. Here is our mystery performer, Miss Serpent. Do your thang girl!

All eyes swiveled toward the stage as Lil Mama's pipes were played. They watched in awe as a Purple haired woman onstage in a black catsuit popped, locked, and dropped!

Miss Serpent- The most sought after woman for a date at the Dance Festival, and rumor has it, is even a ninja! One thing though – she only accepts Kakashi as her date. After her dance segment (which leaves multiple jaws dropped) she walks over to the silver-haired jounin. Kakashi only mutters one thing in greeting:

"Hey Anko."

* * *

**4.) Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback**

She has to be here... There's no one else it could be right? Right?!

He constantly dreams of her, overcome with feelings. Every time they meet, it's just one more day that's perfect.

But, one thing... He hadn't told her yet. That he loves her. What if he told her and she didn't say the same? He'd be all alone.

The moment is getting closer. He can feel it, as he walks onstage to ask, ask her to be his. His, and his only.

"Anko, will you marry me? Please. You can't give up, cause you never know when love shows up. Everyone wants someone to love and be cared for. I found my somebody. I love you Anko. Marry me."

* * *

**5.) Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond**

He loves it.

She loves it.

When they hold hands, whether spring or summer, they can feel it.

Hands touching hands. Reaching out... touching me... touching you.

They believed it never would work. It doesn't seem so lonely at night together.

And when one is hurt, the other hurts. (But this rarely happens, because really, would they let each other get hurt? I. Think. Not. Plus, she's kinda scary with her snakes...)

It's love.

It's Anko and Kakashi.

* * *

**6.) 23 Days by SHeDAISY**

Traveling.

It was unbearable.

It separated their love. HOW. DARE. IT!

But, she's that much closer to getting back.

Getting back to him.

23 nights away. Wasted nights, in her opinion.

She's gotta go. It's just that simple. It's how he makes her feel.

While she's away, he waits. And, he knows.

She's coming. It's 23 days, and then she's back to him. She always comes back. Because, how can you love when you're a world apart, even when you know where each other is. But, they'll survive. They got to 23 days, didn't they?

* * *

**7.) Hips Don't Lie by Shakira**

Her hips sway. Rocking back and forth, to the time of the beat. She's surrounded by women, each beautiful, but nothing to compare (at least in his eyes) to her.

Sure, there's Sakura, with her curvy body, fun sense of humor, and giant forehead. But, she's his student so, _bleck_.

Then, Ino, with her big baby blues, and kickass fashion sense. But in his mind, she was a little too thin.

But, Anko...

What can he say? She makes him wish he knew different languages, so that when he told her he loved her, it'd always sound different.

* * *

**8.) Leftovers by Prima J**

Who knew he'd cheat?!

Oh crap... Anko was _pissed._

_Kakashi! That *#$!_ She thought. But, ya know what???? Fine then!

For all I care, she can keep him! He isn't that great, especially if all he does is lie! The woman can just keep her leftovers...

Yep... that's right... HER LEFTOVERS!!!

_But ooooh! He should be castrated! With a butter knife drippimg with lemon and salt! See if he can cheat later!_

_

* * *

  
_**9.) Fergalicious by Fergie**

Why does everyone think she brings this upon herself? She can't help it if she attracts drooling sadistic men like bees and honey!

Ankolicious definition – Body tight and controlled, and demeanor ice-cold! (but beauty that's stone cold gorgeous!)

But then, those pesky rumors always make her out to be a flirt...

Isn't that something?

Oh, wait, and the ones about her stealing Kakashi away from Kurenai!

People, can't you see she got pregnant because of Asuma?!?!?!

But, everyone sees the way those men (especially Kakashi) drool at her and assume.

That's why she's "Ankolicious"!

* * *

**10.) Love Song by Sara Bareilles**

Just why was he composing a love song again?

_Oh yeah... cuz Anko wanted one. Pssh!_

_I don't write people love songs just cuz they ask for it or need one! It's not a make or break move in a relationship is it? NO._

_Or...._

_Is it?_

_Holy crap! I better get to writing!_

Pen descending to the white paper, his hand halted halfway down...

_What am I supposed to write in a love song? I only know how to write, um.... probably not best to go into detail about that._

_Well, you know what? I will write a love song when I feel the time is right, not just when she wants one. My heart won't be in it, which will make it crappy._

_Just wait a little longer love, _He thought.

* * *

_He. He. DON'T KILL ME!!!!1 JUST READ FIRST!!!!_

_My iPod got stolen._

_I know... crappy right???? And, here's the worst part! I kinda need to decide if I want to spend my money on buying : a new iPod, some kickass software, or a program that I was selected for that my friend tells me is sooo much fun._

_This is what old people talk about when saying "life is full of decisions"!_

_I hate it whenmy grandma is always right._

_SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SAPHIRA, CUZ I FEEL LIKE IT!!!_

_But, really, thanks babe, cuz I wouldn't have updated until, like, next month or so if you hadn't sicced your ninja cats on me.... SCAWY!!!!!_

_Anyways.... ummmmm.... don't know when my next update will be, cuz I got early release from school today (and don't know why), and I have tons 'o stuff to do.... L8r G8rs!!!!!_

* * *


End file.
